Final Showdown!
"Final Showdown!" to misja w grze Patapon.thumb|Tło misji Opis Tłumaczenie: "Pakt Kharmy ze złem przeobraził ją w czarownicę, zaś Mroczny Władca nie zamilknie, dopóki cały świat nie zostanie spustoszony. Nawet Koniec Świata będzie zagrożony, dopóki owe potwory nie zostaną pokonane!thumb|Kharma w swoim (zruinowanym przez moce zła) pałacu Jak można się domyślić po tytule, ta fabularna misja to ostatnie starcie Pataponów toczone przeciw Zigotonom, a także przeciw istotom ze znanego Pataponom świata... Ostatnim znanym im wrogiem jest królowa Kharma. Niegdyś dumna władczyni Zigotonów, dziś poddana bezlitosnemu demonowi Gorlowi sama stała się demonicą. Misja ta bardzo przypomina walkę z bossem (za którą można ją uznać), choć Kharma klasyfikowana jest do pół-bossów. Misji tej nie można powtarzać. Po pierwszym przejściu zastępuje ją misja Servant of Darkness. Fabuła Wszelkie siły Zigotonów zawiodły. Nawet pakt z Zaświatami i oddanie rasy Zigotonów siłom mroku nie wzmocniły ich na tyle, by zdołali pokonać Pataponów. Oczatemu plemieniu udało się wybić wszystkich demonicznych wojowników, włącznie z potężnymi generałami. Tylko królowa Zigotonów, Kharma, pozostała przy życiu. Samotna czeka na Pataponów w swoim pałacu, chcąc wreszcie użyć mocy, za które oddała duszę... Taktyka *Misja ta nie ma określonego przebiegu. Ataki wymierzane przez Kharmę są losowe. Dlatego wygląda to nie jak walka z normalnymi wrogami, a jak z bossem. *Obejrzyj artykuł o królowej Kharmie, aby lepiej poznać metody walki z nią. *Do misji tej należy zabrać jak najpotężniejsze jednostki do walki na dystans. Kharma spędza dużą część walki latając w powietrzu. **Yariponi są dość defensywnym wyborem, bo lepiej sprawują się w obronie niż klasy łucznika. **Yumiponi i Megaponi są bardzo dobrym wyborem. *Zabranie jakichkolwiek jednostek do walki wręcz jest ważne. **Bez nich Kharma wyląduje na ziemi i bez przeszkód potraktuje wrażliwe jednostki dystansowe piorunami. **Walczący wręcz powinni być nastawieni defensywnie. I tak nie będą mieli wielu szans na atakowanie Kharmy. **Powinni też być uodpornieni na Uśpienie. *Gdy Kharma atakuje meteorami, najlepiej jest bronić się piosenką ChakaChaka aż ta przestanie. **Atak ten nie ma ograniczenia czasowego. *Kharma jest niewrażliwa na jakiekolwiek Efekty Statusu (poza Trafieniem Krytycznym). Nie warto się na nie nastawiać. Rozmowy Podczas misji (i po niej) toczone są następujące rozmowy: Cytaty Kharmy Kharma podczas walki mówi różne rzeczy. Niektóre z nich pokazują, jakich umiejętności używa. Kharma: Moją moc zyskałam, poświęcając Zigotoński ród złu... Wy żałosne Patapony, klątwa, którą was przeklęto, przyniesie światu zgubę! Zginiecie tu i teraz! Tak, TO jest zaiste, przepięknym widokiem... Zwodzimy się, że już zawsze będziemy szczęśliwi... (Przy ataku piorunem) Błysku na nocnym niebie, piorunie mrocznego władcy! Uderzaj teraz, uderzaj twardo! (Przy sprowadzaniu meteorów) Przywołany z otchłani, gniew Mrocznego Mistrza! Zalej ten świat płomieniem! '' (Przy użyciu bębna Bada) ''BADA BADA BADA BON! (Gdy zostanie pokonana i zacznie uciekać) Parszywe robale... Niech Gorl połknie was wszystkich! Rozmowa z Meden Po pokonaniu Kharmy czeka nas krótka rozmowa z kapłanką Meden i jej pomocnikiem Yariponem... Meden: To okropne! Ten diabelski potwór Gorl może nawiedzić nasz świat ponownie... Yaripon: Kapłanko Meden, nie obawiaj się! Wszakże mamy Wielkiego Patapona ''(imię gracza) ''po naszej stronie! Żaden zgniły, mały potwór nie ma szans przeciwko Wielkiemu Pataponowi! Meden: Zatroszcz się o swych wiernych poddanych! Zapłaćmy hołdami życzliwemu Wszechmogącemu (imię gracza)!'' Patapon na drzewie po lewej: ''Król ponad wszystko! Och, Wielki (imię gracza)!'' Patapon z wazami: ''Tak, (imię gracza)! Tyś jest najlepszy! '' Patapon na drzewie po prawej: ''Chwalę Wielkiego ''(imię gracza)!'' Meden: O Wielki ''(imię gracza)... Prowadź nas do wiktorii!'' Na tym rozmowa się skończy. Potem, gdy nasuniemy na Meden kamerkę... Meden: O Wielki (imię gracza)... Decydująca bitwa jest już blisko. Diabeł Gorl zniszczył kiedyś życie na ziemi. O Wielki (imię gracza)... Mam nadzieję, że zwyciężysz. Na tym rozmowy się skończą. Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Solucja Kategoria:Misje fabularne